Dead By Daylight
Dead By Daylight is a "survival horror" video game produced by Behavior Interactive and published by Starbreeze Studios. The game was first released for Microsoft Windows in 2016, but was later released for Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in 2017. Though the game has many original characters (both "survivors" and "killers"), it also features officially licensed characters and themed-maps from A Nightmare On Elm Street, Halloween, Saw, Left 4 Dead, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Ash Vs Evil Dead. Game Overview Objective Four players are chosen as "survivors" while one player is selected as "the killer". The killer hunts down the survivors as they try to elude the killer and repair randomly placed generators across the map. As the players continue to level up, special "character perks" can be unlocked. Ash Vs Evil Dead ''DLC Announcement & Release On March 28th, 2019, Ash Williams was announced as a playable "survivor" character as part of an ''Ash Vs Evil Dead-themed DLC, with Bruce Campbell reprising his role. Prior to the official announcement of Ash coming to the game, several "character perks" exclusive for the Ash character were accidentally leaked following an update for the game on March 19th, 2019. On April 2nd, 2019, the Ash Vs Evil Dead DLC was officially released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. "Ash" Character Overview Perks * Flip Flop: If the killer picks up a "downed" Ash, then Ash's "wiggle" bar will be 50% filled, greatly improving his chances of escape. ** The quote on the description of this perk ("Catch ya on the flip flop") comes from the episode El Jefe. * Buckle Up: Ash (and the survivors he has healed) can see the "aura" of the killer player for several seconds, giving him and the healed players an advantage. ** The quote on the description of this perk ("Ghost Beaters never leave a man behind") comes from the episode Rifting Apart. * Mettle of Man: Ash can take a fourth hit from the killer, however, after using the perk and becoming fully healed, Ash's "aura" can be seen by the killer once Ash is more than 16 meters away. ** The quote on the description of this perk ("Evil has a bullseye on my back the size of Tiger Stadium") comes from the episode The Mettle of Man. Alternate Costumes Ash is the first licensed character in the game with multiple customized outfits and "hands", inspired by episodes of the Ash Vs Evil Dead series. These outfits include: * ValueStop Uniform (from El Jefe) with Wooden Hand (El Jefe to Books From Beyond). * Hawaiian Shirt & Shorts (from Home) with Ashy Slashy puppet (Delusion and Ashy Slashy). * Post-Apocalyptic Jacket & Pants (from The Mettle of Man). Trivia * This game marks the third time Ash Williams has been a guest character in a video game series that had no prior connections to the Evil Dead franchise, following Poker Night 2 (where he was a non-playable character) and Deploy And Destroy (the first instance where Ash was a playable character). * Ash is the first licensed character in the game to be voiced by their original on-screen actor. It was also the first time Campbell has portrayed Ash since announcing his "retirement" from the role following the cancellation of the Ash Vs Evil Dead television series. Category:Evil Dead Video Games Category:Crossover Video Games Category:Video Games